Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Capcom: *Ryu *Morrigan Aensland *Chris Redfield *Dante *Felicia *Chun-Li *Trish *Amaterasu *Viewtiful Joe *Tron Bonne *Albert Wesker *Nathan "Rad" Spencer *Sir Arthur *Zero * Jill Valentine * Crimson Viper * Mike Haggar * Akuma (Gouki) * Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei) * Nemesis T-Type * Phoenix Wright (Naruhodō Ryūichi) * Strider Hiryu * Vergil * Firebrand * Frank West Cameos * Alastor - In Viewtful Joe's ending. * Astaroth * Bon Bonne * Captain Blue - In Viewtful Joe's ending. * Dan Hibiki - In Sentinel's ending. * Issun - In Amaterasu's ending and win quotes. * Jet Black - In Viewtful Joe's ending. * Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) - In Dormammu's ending. * Mega Man Volnutt (Rock Volnutt) - In Tron's ending. * Miles Edgeworth (Mitsurugi Reiji) - In She-Hulk's ending. * Poison and the rest of the Mad Gear Gang. * Servbots * Teisel Bonne * - In M.O.D.O.K.'s ending. * - In Magneto's ending. * - In Magneto's ending. * - In Storm's ending. * - In Felicia's ending. * Doombot - In Dr. Doom's ending. * - In Deadpool's ending. * - In Magneto's ending. * - In Arthur's ending. * - In Thor's ending. * - In Magneto's ending. * - In Spider-Man's ending. * - In Amaterasu's ending. * - In Chun-Li's ending. * - In Chris' ending. * - In Morrigan's ending. * - In Viewtful Joe's ending. * - In Crimson Viper's ending. * - In Trish's and Magneto's ending. * - In Morrigan's ending. * - In Amaterasu's ending. * - In Zero's ending. * - In Viewtful Joe's ending. * - In Magneto's ending. * - In Amaterasu's ending. * - In Doctor Strange ending. * - In Hawkeye's combo Marvel vs. Capcom 3 stages: * (Reality) ** Kattelox Island ** Tricell Laboratory ** ** ** ** Demon Village ** The Hand Hideout ** Metro City ** ** - Via Amaterasu's ending Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 stages: *'Shadowland:' A new version of the Hand Hideout stage. Dark Daredevil sits upon his throne and watches the battle with the Hand ninjas. The temple has moved from the mountains to a nightime city environment. *'Bonne Wonderland:' A new version of the Kattelox Island stage. Winter has hit the island, and everyone is remaining inside, except the Servbots, who are out at play creating snowmen. *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Air Show: '''Flying through the daytime sky is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, as jets take off. This version of the stage places fighters aboard the Helicarrier itself, as opposed to the original iteration wherein players merely fought on a nearby aircraft with a view of the Helicarrier. *'Chaos at Tricell: A new version of the Tricell laboratory. All of the B.O.W.'s have broken out of containment and have completely wrecked the labs. Numerous items from the Resident Evil series lay scattered in the background. *'''Danger Room: A new version of the Danger Room stage, which is now renamed Training Room in UMVC3. Professor X watches as the fighters prepare for battle in the new Danger Room stage. This stage is actually shown as the main menu in the original MVC3. *'Asgard: Sea of Space: '''A new version of Asgard. Nightfall has come in the land of Asgard, causing the buildings to give off a beautiful golden glow. *'City That Never Sleeps: A nighttime version of the Daily Bugle stage. The parade is over, and instead the crowds of New York City gather to watch the battle on a large screen, and to see Felicia and Dazzler at a concert. *'Days of Future Past: '''A new version of the Metro City stage. In a dystopian future, Sentinels have risen to slay and/or imprison members of the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 cast. Already slain are Cyclops, Marrow, Iceman, Jin, Cable, Amingo, Captain Commando and Sonson. Apprehended include Colossus, Ruby Heart, Gambit, Hayato, Psylocke, Rogue, and B.B. Hood. Mega Man apparently still wanders free somewhere as a reference to Wolverine who was on the original Days of Future Past comic book cover. *'Demon Village Redux: A different version of the Demon Village. In an homage to Gargoyle's Quest on the Game Boy, Demon Village is presented in black and white. Characters still appear in color, however. | Story = Ten years after Ruby Heart's adventure and Abyss' defeat, an unknown entity has been awakened, and together with help from Victor Von Doom and Albert Wesker, they recruit known villains and make an operation to unite and rule both dimensions. Now it'll be up to Wolverine, Ryu, and the rest of the Marvel and Capcom heroes to join forces once again in order to stop this new enemy before everything should be destroyed. | Endings = * Ghost Rider - Ghost Rider teams up with Dante and Trish to force Mephisto to tear up his contract. * Akuma uses the Power Cosmic to leave Earth and travel the Universe in search of a worthy opponent. * Amaterasu ends up in the Savage Land where she fights dinosaurs along side Ka-Zar, Shanna and Zabu. * Arthur fights Fin Fang Foom in a rather one sided battle order to save his princess. * Crimson Viper is approached by Nick Fury and offered a position within S.H.I.E.L.D. * Captain America is showered with accolades by the President and declared a hero of the entire world as opposed to just America. * Chris manages to capture Wesker and with Matt Murdock as the prosecutor brings him to justice in court. * Chun-Li beats up and arrests the Kingpin. * Dante is approached by Mephisto who offers to make his family whole again. Dante declines and threatens Mephisto who instead offers Dante the job of dealing with Blackheart. * Deadpool throws a huge party on Galactus' world ship which crashes and wipes out Cleveland. * Doctor Doom hides a power-siphoner in his chest plate and steals a portion of Galactus' power-cosmic. He declares this the start of the Age of Doom. * Dormammu realizes after his battle with Galactus that there are many worlds to be conquered if one knows where to look. Together with his new minions he prepares to launch his invasion. * Felicia starts a musical tour together with Dazzler after defeating Galactus. * Haggar is elected President of the United States after defeating Galactus. * Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling are approach Dr. Strange for his help in bringing their mother back from the Underworld. He manages to help their mother and restores their humanity. * Hulk teams up with Chris Redfield and handily dispatches all the zombies in his path, including Nemesis. * Iron Man analyzes the data gathered from his battle with Galactus and creates a new suit of armor based on Galactus which he calls the Galactus-Buster. * M.O.D.O.K. gets his hands on Galactus helmet which he thinks makes him look a lot better. * Magneto finally realizes his dream of bringing peace and prosperity to mutantkind by giving them all a new home on Taa II. * Morrigan celebrates her victory in a demon bar together with Mephisto and Satannish. * Jean manages to defeat Galactus but the battle has awakened Dark Phoenix within her and Earth is now faced with a brand new threat. * Ryu continues his search of worthy opponents, challenging Iron Fist to a battle. * Mastermold begins mass producing sentinels modeled after Galactus and creates a list of Marvel and Capcom characters to neutralize. It comes to the conclusion that humanity will be extinct in 7 days. * She-Hulk is a celebrity judge in a legal battle between Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. * Spencer takes She-Hulk out on a "date" which consists of fighting Bioreigns. * Peter Parker tries selling pictures of Spider-Man defeating Galactus to J.J. who is still convinced that Spider-Man is responsible for everything and is a menace. * Storm looks out over Africa together with Black Panther and contemplates the problems that remain for humankind and how they will face them together. * Super-Skrull avenges his home world by defeating Galactus and rallies the Skrull race together once again and vows that the Skrulls will use their power to protect the universe and urges all species to join with the Skrulls. * Taskmaster creates a series of commercials and uses the PR he got from defeating Galactus to make a load of money from merchandise. * Thor asks Heimdall keeps his gaze upon the Capcom version of Earth as well. * Trish hunts down Nightcrawler whom she mistakes for a demon. * Tron creates a new Servbot, number 42 from a Sentinel and uses him to coerce MegaMan into playing nice. * Viewtiful Joe becomes the star of a cop show made by Mojo, costarring Alastor. To Mojo's ire, he insists on ad libbing his lines. * Wesker captures many of the worlds heroes to test their compatibility with the Uroboros virus. * Wolverine relaxes in a bar when he is approached by a flirting Morrigan. * X-23 shows up with Galactus' body on Wolverine's front lawn and makes him declare her "the best there is". He concedes and demands she remove Galactus from the lawn. * Zero gets a lift to his home from the Silver Surfer but he is confused by the number of alternate versions of his home. * Galactus devours both the Marvel and Capcom earths. * Doctor Strane calls together all the practitioners of the mystic arts in order to discuss how they can prevent something like the coming of Galactus from happening again. * Firebrand takes control of the Castle of Astaroth and uses his many new minions from the Marvel Universe to fight off Arthur. * Frank West is briefed on the Marvel Zombies universe by Mister Fantastic who promises to help him take care of it. * Iron Fist defeats Galactus and creates a new version of Heroes for Hire featuring the likes of Chun-Li and Ryu. * Nemesis is augmented by the Weapon X program to gain Adamantium claws like Wolverine. * Nova creates a new Nova Corps consisting of various versions of Mega Man. * Phoenix Wright defends Galactus in court who requests a change of venue. * Rocket Raccoon takes a vacation to Raccoon City, which unbeknownst to him is full of zombies. * Strider Hiryu fights off Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers together with the X-Men and his legion. * Vergil gets his hands on the Muramasa blade, seriously injuring Wolverine in the process. He declares that neither humans nor mutants could hope to harness the blades true power and leaves in search of more power that both he and the blade craves. | Cast = Italics indicates characters which will appear in the Ultimate version without having appeared in the standard. English voice cast: * Jonathan Adams: Galactus * Charlie Adler: Super-Skrull * Hunter MacKenzie Austin: Hsien-Ko * Laura Bailey: Chun-Li * Troy Baker: Nova * Brian Bloom: Captain America * Steven Blum: Wolverine, Taskmaster * Johnny Yong Bosch: Zero * G. K. Bowes: Felicia * Danielle Burgio: Trish * Maria Canals-Barrera: She-Hulk * Dameon Clarke: Spencer * Chris Cox: Hawkeye * Susan Dalian: Storm * Paul Dobson: Doctor Doom, Shuma-Gorath * D. C. Douglas: Wesker * Greg Ellis: Rocket Raccoon * Siobhan Flynn: Morrigan * Richard Grieco: Ghost Rider * Darrel Guilbeau: Viewtiful Joe * Jennifer Hale: Phoenix * Kyle Hebert: Ryu * Tom Kane: Magneto * Josh Keaton: Spider-Man * Reuben Langdon: Dante * Loren Lester: Iron Fist * Eric Loomis: Iron Man * Dave Mallow: Akuma * Nolan North: Deadpool * Rick Pasqualone: Doctor Strange * Tara Platt: Tron * Matt Riedy: Haggar * Sam Riegel: Phoenix Wright * T.J. Rotolo: Frank West * Michelle Ruff: Crimson Viper * Roger Craig Smith: Chris * Daniel Southworth: Vergil * T.J. Storm: Strider Hiryu * Tara Strong: X-23 * Fred Tatasciore: Hulk * Kari Wahlgren: Jill * Jim Ward: Sentinel * Rick D. Wasserman: Thor * Michael T. Weiss: Dormammu * Wally Wingert: M.O.D.O.K. * Dan Woren: Arthur Japanese voice cast (Capcom characters only): * Kana Asumi: Felicia * Saori Hayami: Lei-Lei (Hsien-Ko) * Hiroaki Hirata: Vergil * Mayumi Iizuka: Tron * Tetsu Inada: Arthur * Rikiya Koyama: Frank West * Takaya Kuroda: Spencer * Toshiyuki Morikawa: Dante * Jōji Nakata: Wesker * Ryotarō Okiayu: Zero * Fumiko Orikasa: Chun-Li * Tomokazu Seki: Viewtiful Joe * Mie Sonozaki: Crimson Viper * Hiroki Takahashi: Ryu * Atsuko Tanaka: Trish * Rie Tanaka: Morrigan * Taketora: Gouki (Akuma) * Hiroki Tōchi: Chris * Kōsuke Toriumi: Ryūichi Naruhodō (Phoenix Wright) * Yūji Ueda: Strider Hiryu * Kiyoyuki Yanada: Haggar * Atsuko Yūya: Jill | Notes = Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds was first announced at Capcom's Captivate press show in Hawaii in April 2010, with the game's public reveal following one week later after the company's imposed information embargo. The game was revealed to have been in development since the summer of 2008 when Capcom re-acquired the Marvel license after a period of legal issues that placed the series on hiatus for nearly a decade. In 2009, The Walt Disney Company bought Marvel for USD $4 Billion, but the buyout did not affect the development of the game. Ryota Niitsuma, who had previously headed production on Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, signed on as director and producer of the new project, which was green-lit after "years and years of unrelenting fan demand". Niitsuma stated that they built the game from the ground up using the same MT Framework game engine seen in Resident Evil 5 and Lost Planet 2, which he describes as "the biggest engine that a fighting game has ever had under the hood". Capcom's design philosophy for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was to make a game that would reach out to those who have been long-time fans of the series, but at the same time expand their user base to those who may be familiar with the characters represented but not with fighting games in general. In particular, company president Keiji Inafune expressed a desire to appeal to a worldwide audience. Unlike previous titles in the series, Capcom currently has no plans for an arcade release, and will initially focus only on console versions for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. This game is expected to sell 2 millions units of Marvel vs. Capcom 3 worldwide across both platforms. In addition to the complete transition to 3D models, several characters also sport updated designs. Iron Man now sports his Extremis armor as opposed to the Modular Armor he wore in the previous titles, Wolverine now wears his John Cassaday-designed costume from the more recent Astonishing X-Men rather than his '90s era costume, and Captain America now wears a belt with pouches. Employees from Marvel have been working closely with Capcom's art design team to ensure that each character from their company is properly represented. Both Marvel and Capcom have discussed the possibility of a comic book adaptation of the game by UDON, which project manager Jim Zubkavich stated would most likely be in the form of a four to twelve issue mini-series (the prequel comic to the supposed mini-series is available in the Collector's Edition). The game features the same tag-based team feature as previous installments of the series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", a modified version of earlier systems seen in other Marvel/Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK crossover games. It is the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models as opposed to two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom 2, which features four attack buttons separated as two pairs of low and high-strength punches and kicks, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 uses a simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined low, medium, and high attacks modeled after Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, which Capcom believes will "knock down the wall of complicated controls and open up the field of strategic fighting to all comers", as well as a new "Exchange" button used to launch opponents into the air, switch characters while performing a combo, and slam the opponent into the ground when used by certain characters. Players can use each button to string together combination attacks, as well as perform special moves using a combination of button presses and joystick movement. As characters attack, their Special Gauge fills with energy which can be expended by the player to execute powerful Hyper Combos and Team Combos that involve multiple characters. Ryota Niitsuma, series creator, stated at E3 2010 that the game will feature a single-player story mode that is more robust than its predecessors, with unique endings for each character. In between battles, characters will meet, interact, speak, and travel with other characters. There will be CG Animated Scenes of the characters speaking to each other with full voiceovers. Marvel has also stated that Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is "all about fan service", and plan to work with Capcom to include dialogue quips and mid-match events between the company's characters that reference past Marvel Comics storylines. Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will include an online play mode using Microsoft's Xbox Live and Sony's PlayStation Network services. Although subtle and not really given much attention, each Marvel and Capcom character announced implies that they would be the rivals to each other. Many of these characters even have special quotes they say to each other during match (see also: Special Conversations) At New York Comic-Con, it was announced that Marvel writer Frank Tieri will be writing the game's story. The actual storyline is about Dr. Doom and Albert Wesker summoning various villains from their universes to try and take over the universes of their respective franchises, but in the process, awaken a mighty force (Galactus) that threatens to destroy both worlds. Now, it is up to the heroes of both worlds to stop this threat before it is too late. Niitsuma has confirmed that a third of the potential roster will consist of characters who did not appear in the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise. Characters confirmed by Niitsuma to be absent from the game have so far included Tyrant and Nemesis of the Resident Evil series, citing concerns that their inclusion would change the game's content rating. The primary members of Marvel's Fantastic Four were excluded at the company's suggestion for currently undisclosed reasons, although it could be argued that it's because Super-Skrull has all their powers, thus giving all of the Fantastic Four representation within Super-Skrull. (Niitsuma stated that the Human Torch was a completed character and originally considered to be on the roster, but his animations consumed a lot of memory. So Marvel suggested Super-Skrull to be his replacement and retained his model, animations, hyper combos slated for the Human Torch. The Thing was also considered at one point, but Capcom felt he would be too similar to the Hulk.) Seth Killian has stated that original characters Amingo, Ruby Heart and Sonson from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 were absent. The final character roster is said to be around 40. It has also been stated that: *Blade (Blade) *Cable (X-Men) *Daredevil (Daredevil) *Emma Frost (X-Men) *Fantastic Four (Fantastic Four) *Gambit (X-Men) *Kingpin (Daredevil/Spider-Man) *Loki (Thor) *Mojo (X-Men) *Punisher (The Punisher) *Silver Surfer (Silver Surfer/Fantastic Four) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Donovan Baine (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) *Gill (Street Fighter III) *Ken (Street Fighter) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet) *Nero (Devil May Cry 4) *Tyrant (Resident Evil) *Wayne (Lost Planet) *Zangief (Street Fighter II) and characters from the following Capcom series: *''Breath of Fire'' *''God Hand'' *''Lost Planet'' *''Monster Hunter (At the request of their developers) *''Onimusha *''Power Stone'' *''Red Earth'' *''Rival Schools'' *''Sengoku Basara'' *''Three Wonders'' will not be playable, but it is possible that they will make stage and ending cameo appearances. Mega Man X was once originally confirmed to be absent at the Penny Arcade Expo, although it has recently been confirmed that Zero will have an alternate color/costume that closely resembles Mega Man X. (see also: Alternate Costumes) Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Capcom and Marvel have officially announced Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 for both Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Capcom claims, "Every epic character from the original blockbuster returns to the fray alongside 12 new fighters, 8 over-the-top new stages, enhanced gameplay,and more surprises to be announced." There will be 6 characters from the Marvel side and 6 from the Capcom side. New Additions: * Doctor Strange * Firebrand (Red Arremer) * Frank West * Ghost Rider * Iron Fist * Hawkeye * Nemesis T-Type * Nova * Phoenix Wright * Rocket Raccoon * Strider Hiryu * Vergil Heroes and Heralds Mode Starting on Monday December 19, 2011 a new mode called "Heroes and Heralds" will be automatically uploaded to the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 games. Part of this mode is that various cards based off of Marvel and Capcom characters that consists of former playable characters from the previous games and new characters from both companies that were never used before in the Marvel vs. Capcom series will be included as cards. These cards can provide power ups for the character teams like power bonuses, regenerating life or Hyper Combo bars, and other special abilities. Only 3 cards may be assigned at a time for a battle and can be switched between battles. Whichever card is chosen as the main card will receive an additional power-up of it's abilities. The following characters can only be used as Player Cards in Heroes and Heralds mode. Marvel: *Abomination (Hulk) *Anti-Venom (Spider-Man) *Beast (X-Men, Note: pre-secondary mutation appearance) *Black Panther (Black Panther) *Black Widow (Avengers/''Iron Man'') *Blade (Blade) *Bullseye (Daredevil) *Clea (Dr. Strange) *Colossus (X-Men) *Cyclops (X-Men) *Daken (Dark Wolverine) *Daredevil (Daredevil) *Dazzler (X-Men) *Destroyer (Thor) *Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man) *Elektra (Elektra/''Daredevil'') *Enchantress (Thor) *Fantastic Four (Fantastic Four) *Fin Fang Foom (Iron Man) *Green Goblin (Spider-Man) *Howard the Duck (Howard the Duck) *Hulkbuster Armor (Iron Man) *Iceman (X-Men) *Juggernaut (X-Men) *Kingpin (Spider-Man/''Daredevil'') *Loki (Thor) *Luke Cage (Heroes for Hire/''New Avengers'', Note: original Power Man appearance) *Maestro (Hulk) *Mandarin (Iron Man) *Mephisto (Ghost Rider) *Ms. Marvel (Ms. Marvel/''Avengers'') *Multiple Man (X-Factor) *Mystique (X-Men) *Nightcrawler (X-Men) *Nick Fury (S.H.I.E.L.D., Note: Ultimate Marvel Universe appearance) *Punisher (The Punisher) *Professor X (X-Men) *Rouge (X-Men) *Red Hulk (Hulk) *Red Skull (Captain America) *Sabretooth (Wolverine/''X-Men'') *Scarlet Witch (X-Men/''Avengers'') *Serpent (Fear Itself) *Silver Samurai (X-Men) *Silver Surfer (Silver Surfer/''Fantastic Four'') *Spider-Ham (Larval Earth Universe) *Thanos (Avengers) *Uatu the Watcher (Fantastic Four) *Ulik (Thor) *Ultron (Avengers) *Wasp (Avengers) *Winter Soldier (Captain America) Capcom: *Akira Kazama (''Rival Schools) *Anakaris (Darkstalkers) *Astaroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Bishamon (Darkstalkers) *BX-02 Blodia (Armored Warriors) *Captain Blue (Viewtiful Joe) *Captain Commando (Captain Commando, Note: picture includes the entire Commando team) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) *Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) *Cyber Blue (Battle Circuit) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Devilot (Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Edward Falcon (Power Stone) *Felynes (Monster Hunter) *Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire IV) *Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney) *Gene (Godhand) *Godot (Ace Attorney) *Grandmaster Meio (Strider) *Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) *Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools) *HUNK (Resident Evil) *Jin Saotome (Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness) *June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) *Kenji (Red Earth) *Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools) *Lady (Devil May Cry 3) *Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Licker (Resident Evil) *Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Lin (Breath of Fire V) *Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) *Missile (Ghost Trick) *Myria (Breath of Fire III) *Nina (Breath of Fire, Note: Breath of Fire II version) *Princess Guinevere (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Rathalos (Monster Hunter) *Rathian (Monster Hunter) *Roll (Mega Man) *Ryu (Breath of Fire) *Sakuya (Okami) *Sasquatch (Darkstalkers) *Sissel (Ghost Trick) *Kaijin no Sōki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) *Steven Chapman (Dead Rising) *Vile (Mega Man X, Note: X1 appearance) *X, aka Mega Man X (Mega Man X) Endings * Ryu: In Ryu's ending, he approaches Akuma for another fight. This time however, Ryu turns the tables by using his new powers as the Iron Fist. * Morrigan: In Morrigan's ending she travels to a demonic bar filled with demons from both Marvel Comics and Capcom games. * Chris: Chris finally manages to capture Wesker and bring him to justice in court with Matt Murdock as the prosecutor. * Dante: Dante is approached by Mephisto who offers to bring his mother back to life and to mend his relationship with his brother. Dante declines his offer and threatens Mephisto with a gun unless he gives him a job. Mephisto then asks him to deal with Blackheart. * Felicia: Felicia goes on tour with Dazzler to great success. * Chun-Li: Chun-Li beats up the Kingpin and brings him to justice. * Trish: Trish mistakes Nightcrawler for a demon and attacks him. * Amaterasu: Amaterasu goes to the Savage Land and fights Dinosaurs alongside Ka-zar. * Viewtiful Joe: Joe gets a role in a cop show made by Mojo, but to Mojo's ire he ruins several scenes by ad-libbing. * Tron: Tron converts a Sentinel to her purposes and challenges Mega Man Volnutt. * Wesker: While the heroes were busy fighting Galactus, Wesker is left to his own devices and manages to capture several of them in their weakened states. He proceeds to test their compatibility with the Uroboros Virus. * Arthur: Arthur attempts to slay Fin-Fang Foom who shrugs off Arthur's assault easily. * Spencer: Spencer asks out She-Hulk on a date which leads to them beating up BioReign goons. When She-Hulk complains, Spencer states that this is the "show" part of "dinner and a show". * Zero: Zero gains the help of the Silver Surfer in returning to his home world, Neo Arcadia. The Surfer is confused to the number of Mega-Man worlds however and mistakingly brings them to the Neo Arcadia of Mega Man Zero. They continue their search in another dimension. * Crimson Viper: Viper is approached by Nick Fury who offers her a job at S.H.I.E.L.D. * Haggar: Haggar is elected President of the United States after defeating Galactus and is visited by Captain America and Chris Redfield who want to check up on him. * Akuma: After defeating Galactus, Akuma sets his eyes on the Marvel Earth in search of a worthy opponent. * Hsien-Ko: Hsien-Ko and her sister wake up in the Majegen realm together with Thor. As they prepare to take on a horde of monsters, Hsien-Ko and her sister argue about who's going to ask Thor out after they're done. * Jill: Jill teams up with Blade to take on several monsters. * Vergil: Vergil defeats Wolverine and claims the Muramasa Blade which he uses to seriously injure Wolverine. He declares that neither humans nor mutants are capable of wielding the swords true power. The sword impresses him but he states that both his and the sword's soul still hunger for more power. * Phoenix Wright: Phoenix Wright is in a courtroom together with Galactus who is being prosecuted. Galactus pleas for a change of venue due to the cramped courtroom being to small for him. * Strider Hiryu: Strider and his Legion team up with the X-Men in order to take on Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. * Firebrand: Firebrand becomes the new Lord of Castle Astaroth and with several new powerful minions from the Marvel Earth, he is ready for Arthur's arrival. * Frank West: Frank is recruited by Mr. Fantastic to take on the Marvel Zombies universe. Mr. Fantastic is afraid that the zombies will cross over into their world and together with Frank, they resolve to save the Zombie Universe. * Nemesis T-Type: Nemesis is entered into the Weapon X program and is given adamantium claws like Wolverine. * Wolverine: Wolverine takes a break in a bar after defeating Galactus and is approached by Morrigan who seduces him. * Hulk: Hulk is asked to help Chris fight zombies. Hulk defeats all the zombies easily, including Nemesis. * Iron Man: Iron Man constructs a new suit based on Galactus in order to be prepared for the next time Galactus comes. * Captain America: Captain America is given a medal and is honored for his services to the world. * Deadpool: To celebrate his victory over Galactus, Deadpool throws a massive party in Galactus Worldship. After attempting to add power to the DJ Booth and Margarita Machine, Deadpool accidentally blows up Cleveland and putting all of the blame on the "player" * Doctor Doom: Doom manages to capture a portion of Galactus Power Cosmic by using a power-siphoner hidden in his chest plate. Doom declares that the entire Universe will bow down before him now. * Super-Skrull: Kl'rt brings the remains of Galactus before a council of Galactic Empires, all of whom hail him for his great achievement. * Thor: Thor asks Heimdal to keep an eye on the Capcom Earth, just as he always watches the Marvel one. * She-Hulk: Jennifer gets her own tv-show called "Judge Jennifer". With her super-strength, she accidentally breaks the judges-table with her gavel scaring both Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. * Spider-Man: Peter Parker tries to sell pictures of Spider-Man defeating Galactus to Jameson, who still refuses to believe Spider-Man is a hero and claims he was in cahoots with Galactus. * X-23: X-23 brings Galactus body to Wolverine's front yard in order to make him admit that she's the best there is. * M.O.D.O.K.: M.O.D.O.K. captures Galactus headgear and starts wearing it to the dismay of his fellow A.I.M. operatives. * Phoenix: Jean manages to defeat Galactus, but in the process Dark Phoenix is unleashed, leaving the heroes with another great threat to face. * Magneto: Magneto creates a paradise for mutants on Galactus worldship, Taa II. * Storm: Storm stands on a cliff with her husband and ponders on whether all she does as an X-Man and a heroine is worth it. Afer seeing the view however, she declares that it certainly is. * Dormammu: After defeating Galactus, Dormmamu's eyes are opened to the many different worlds ready to be conquered. * Taskmaster: Taskmaster launches a commercial for his training program and makes loads of money. * Sentinel: Mastermold gains control over Galactus World Ship and gains the ability to traverse dimensions which will aid its final goal: the destruction of both mankind and mutants. * Shuma-Gorath: Shuma-Gorath came to Earth to destroy it but instead became its greatest savior by destroying Galactus. He then becomes the host of a Japanese television program called "Super Monster Awesome Hour". * Nova: Nova reforms the Nova Corps as the Mega Nova Corps with members from the Mega Man universes. * Ghost Rider: Ghost Rider enlists the aid of Dante and Trish and together they manage to capture Mephisto in order to force him to tear up Blaze's contract. * Iron Fist: Iron Fist creates a new version of the Heroes for Hire with members from both worlds. * Doctor Strange: Doctor Strange calls together magic users from both worlds in order to prevent Galactus from ever returning. * Hawkeye: After defeating Galactus, Hawkeye creates a new version of the West Coast Avengers with members from both worlds. * Rocket Racoon: After defeating Galactus, Rocket tries to go on a vacation. He assumes Racoon City is a haven for his kind, but instead finds it full of zombies. * Galactus: After defeating the heroes of both Earths, Galactus consumes the two worlds. | Trivia = * For the first time in Capcom history, Capcom talked about a lot of characters who would not be in the game before the release. Various Capcom employees confirmed that over 40 characters ranging from the Fantastic Four and Phoenix Wright to Cyclops and Megaman X would not be playable in the final game. * Although there had been been initially announced to be a story mode the game was unfortunately lacking one upon release. However one was eventually added via download shortly after Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3's release as player cards that serve as powerups. *Alternate color schemes on many of the Marvel characters reflect on past or alternate versions of the characters. For example, a Captain America color scheme reflecting when Punisher took over for Steve Rogers shortly after his death, or a red version of She-Hulk that was designed to mimic Betty Ross's Red She-Hulk.) * In Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Ant-Man makes an appearance in Hawkeye's level three hyper combo 'tag team special', based on their famous move in which Hawkeye shoots an arrow with Ant-Man on it. | Links = * Official Site * Official Japanese Site }} Videos Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Coolest Moves Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Felicia Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Magneto Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Video Review Marvel vs. Capcom 3 X-23 Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 She-Hulk Gameplay Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Assist Me Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Vergil Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Sentinel Trailer Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Thor Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Dormammu Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Sentinel Trailer Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Thor Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Dormammu Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Zero Gameplay Footage Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Phoenix Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Morrigan Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Galactus Trailer Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Taskmaster Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Deadpool Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Ryu Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Wesker Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Video Interview Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Gameplay Video Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Dante Combos Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Amaterasu Combos Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Sentinel Combos Marvel vs. Capcom 3 She-Hulk Trailer Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Wolverine Combos Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Doctor Doom Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Final Character Roster Trailer Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 - Nova Showcase